Storytelling/Transcript
This is the transcript for Storytelling. Transcript (A sparkle glitter transition to the Song: Uncle Noah's Ark. A scene where Murray holding his acoustic guitar, while telling a story about Uncle Noah who built with all the animals.) Murray: This is the story of a man who lived a long, long time ago and his name was "Uncle Noah". Now, Uncle Noah has to save some animals from a flood, so he built a really, really big boat. And he called that big boat, "Uncle Noah's Ark". There were some ducks on the ark, and the ducks went, "quack!" Could you do that with us? The ducks went, "quack!" The cows went, "moo!" Now, Uncle Noah has a rooster on the ark, and the rooster went, "cock-a-doodle-doo!" There were some cats on the ark, and the cats made a terrible row. They went, "meow!" There was a pig on the ark, and the little pig went... (He snorts.) How did that little pig go? It went... (He snorts.) There were some goats on the ark, and the goats shook their heads... (He shake his head.) ..and they went, "maa! Maa!" Now, let me see. What else was there on the ark? (Greg flopped his ears to make a donkey's ears.) Some donkeys! Let's see some long ears, donkeys. And the donkeys went, "hee-haw! Hee-haw!" Gee, it was noisy on the ark, but it was lots of fun too. So, why don't you come on board Uncle Noah's Ark with us?! Greg: (singing) A long long time ago As all you folks should know Uncle Noah built himself an ark Uncle Noah: Now, that's a boat folks! Greg: (singing) For 40 days and nights The rain was quite a fright The animals nearly tore the ark apart The ducks went quack The cows went... Moo! The roosters Cock-a-doodle-doo! The old tom cat sure raised an awful row Meow! The little pig oink Oink! The billy goats Baa! The bullfrog said Anthony: (singing) "Biggest rain we've ever had". Greg: (singing) Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now (They're making animal noises.) The horses and cattle, and foul of the air Even the long eared donkey was there. He-Haw! The ducks went quack The cows went moo The roosters Cock-a-doodle-doo All were there at Uncle Noah's ark (Instrumental break to the Wiggles are doing their animal actions.) (quacking, cock-a-doodling, moo sounds.) Anthony: (singing) "Biggest rain we've ever had". (They were all making animal noises.) Greg: (singing) The ducks went quack The cows went... Moo! The roosters Cock-a-doodle-doo! The old tom cat sure raised an awful row Meow! The little pig oink Oink! The billy goats Baa! The bullfrog said Anthony: (singing) "Biggest rain we've ever had". Greg: (singing) Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now (They're making animal noises.) The horses and cattle, and foul of the air Even the long eared donkey was there. He-Haw! The ducks went quack The cows went moo The roosters Cock-a-doodle-doo All were there at Uncle Noah's ark Anthony: But what about the unicorn? Greg: (singing) All were there at Uncle Noah's ark (They were all making animal noises at the end. Until, the alarm clock transition to Anthony & Dorothy are looking at the window, when there's raining outside.) Dorothy: Why does it have to rain today? Greg: I don't know, Dorothy, but I think it's going to rain all day. Dorothy: Oh! I wanted to have a picnic in the park. Anthony: We don't need a park for a picnic, we can have one right here now! Murray: Except we just finished breakfast, Anthony. Anthony: Oh, yes. I forgot. Murray: (He sighs.) There's not much to do on a rainy day, I guess. Jeff: Oh, I don't know. We can always go outside and get wet. Dorothy: Oh... go away, rain! (The thunder begins to rumble.) Anthony: Dorothy, would you like to hear a Wiggle tale? Dorothy: A Wiggle tale?! Oh, yes, please! Murray: (to camera.) How about you? Would you like to hear a Wiggle tale? Jeff: Okay... (with Anthony, Greg & Murray.) Let's have a Wiggle tale. Anthony: (A Wiggle tales book opens transition to Dorothy, while he narrates offscreen.) Once upon a time, there was a little dinosaur called Dorothy. Dorothy: Oh, my name's Dorothy, too. Greg: (He narrates offscreen.) So it is, Dorothy. Well, this Dorothy had a garden filled with roses. Dorothy: So do I. Murray: (He narrates offscreen.) She loved roses more than anything and had every king of rose imaginable. Jeff: (He narrates offscreen.) She had rosy roses. Anthony: (He narrates offscreen.) Posy roses. Greg: (He narrates offscreen.) Cosy roses. Jeff: (He narrates offscreen.) Even nosy roses. Anthony: (He narrates offscreen.) Everyday, Dorothy would walk amongst her roses and cheerfully greet them. Dorothy: Hello, big, red, roses. Hi! Hello, small, red roses. (She giggles.) Hello, medium sized roses. Hello. Hello. Hello, hello, hello. (She giggles.) Murray: (He narrates offscreen.) And so on, because Dorothy loved her roses. Anthony: (He narrates offscreen.) Well, one day, Dorothy noticed that her roses... Murray: (He narrates offscreen.) Were not looking very happy. In fact... Jeff: (He narrates offscreen.) They were looking quite sad. (The roses begins to flop down that they're dried.) Dorothy: Oh, goodness me. I've been so busy admiring my roses I forgot to water them. Greg: (He narrates offscreen.) And so she ran about all that day watering... Jeff: (He narrates offscreen.) Watering. Anthony: (He narrates offscreen.) Watering. Murray: (He narrates offscreen.) Watering. Greg: (He narrates offscreen.) Because Dorothy had so many roses she was only able to water some of them. Dorothy: (She watered those two watering cans. But, it didn't work.) Oh, what am I going to do? Anthony: (He narrates offscreen.) She cried. Dorothy: (She cries.) Oh, dear. Oh, dear. (She is wiping her tears in her eye, while walking back home.) Murray: (He narrates offscreen.) And then, that night... Jeff: (He narrates offscreen.) It rained. Greg: (He narrates offscreen.) And rained. Anthony: (He narrates offscreen.) And rained! Murray: (He narrates offscreen.) And the next morning... Greg: (He narrates offscreen.) Dorothy's roses were good as new. Dorothy: (She was very excited about her roses that rained last night.) Oh, hooray! (She giggles.) Oh, thank you, rain! Thank you! (She giggles.) My lovely, lovely roses! Yummy! (She giggles.) (It translates back to Dorothy & the Wiggles.) Anthony: And that's the end of the story. (Jeff is running to go check what's on, while leaving the kitchen.) Dorothy: Oh, thank you! Thank you for that lovely Wiggle tale. Now I'll never be unhappy when it rains. Jeff: I wonder if there's anything interesting on TV. (He turns the TV on translate to the Song: Dorothy the Dinosaur. A scene where Greg is gonna sing a song about her friendly dinosaur named Dorothy.) Greg: (singing) I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy: (She giggles.) (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Ooh, roses! I like it here! Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground Paul Field: (as Dog Catcher.) "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Oh, my stomach hurts! I'm still hungry. Do you think I could get some roses in the back garden now? Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp! Greg: (singing) They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" Dorothy: That's me! All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: Ooh, roses! Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, (with others.) Chomp All: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur, Dorothy: (She giggles.) (with others.) Chomp! (A seahorse transition to Henry is using his fishing rod to catch something. But then, Flora Door has the hiccups & she can't stop. While, the Wiggles are all talking at once to get in.) Flora Door: (She hiccups.) Murray, Greg & Jeff: Let us in, please. Flora Door: (She hiccups.) Jeff: The door's got the hiccups. Murray: Maybe if we surprised the door it might get rid of the hiccups. Greg: Yeah, okay. Good idea. 1, 2, 3... (with Jeff, Anthony & Murray.) BOO! Flora Door: (She squeals & laughs. Then, she sighs that her hiccups are gone.) You did it! My hiccups are gone. Thank you, Wiggles. (It translates back to a fishing rod came towards Henry a bone. Until, it translates to Captain & Wags to do some dog tricks.) Wags: Now, where did my bone go? Captain Feathersword: Wags, me hearty! Just the dig I wanted to see! Wags: Uh-oh. I hope he isn't gonna try and teach me a trick. Captain Feathersword: I'm gonna teach you how to sit up and beg. (He pants.) Wags: I don't need to sit up and beg. I can stand and beg. It's easier. Captain Feathersword: Now, watch closely. Crouch down, like me. (He crouch down to the ground.) Come on. (Wags crouch down to the ground.) Now, heave to! (He pants, while his tongue sticking out.) Oh, good dog! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (It translates to Henry is spinning around & throws a bone into the air & give it to the Captain.) Wags: (He gives Captain a bone to him. While, he gets up & leaves) Good pirate. (Captain Feathersword was so confused to the camera. Until, some bones transition to the Song: John Bradlelum. A scene where Greg is on a hill.) Greg: (singing) Number 1, number 1 Now the song has just begun. With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Greg laughs & Murray arrives.) Number 2, number 2 The rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo. With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Greg & Murray laughs & Anthony arrives.) Number 3, number 3 I like you and you like me. With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Greg, Murray & Anthony laughs & Jeff arrives.) Number 4, number 4 Knock, knock, knock, knock at your door With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (The Wiggles laugh & Captain Feathersword with a bee arrive coming behind in the distance of the hill.) Number 5, number 5 5 busy bees buzzing in a hive With a rum-tum-tadelum, oh, John Bradelum Hey what funny folk we be. (Captain Feathersword shoos the bee away & the Wiggles are laughing & point at him. Until, a magic hat transition to Anthony & Greg are trying to keep quiet, while rabbit gonna come out of a hat with a carrot.) Greg: Oh, hi, Anthony. Anthony: Hi, Greg. Greg: (He forgot to use his magic words.) Abracazeeb. Abraca... No. Abraca... abracaboo. Abraca... Anthony: What are you doing?! Greg: Shh! Not too loud, Anthony. You'll frighten it. Anthony: Frighten what? The hat? Greg: No, the rabbit. Anthony: What rabbit?! Greg: Shh! (He whispers.) The rabbit in the hat. Anthony: (He whispers.) I don't see a rabbit in the hat. Greg: I know. It's hiding. Anthony: Greg, I don't have time for these silly games. I've gotta go and make the perfect carrot soup. Greg: Ah! Just what I need. May I borrow it? (He gives a carrot to Anthony.) Here we go. Get ready, rabbit. (He forgot to use his magic words.) Abracaba... uh, abracadebra, abracabarbra. Anthony: I was using that! Greg: Shh! I think it's coming. Abraca... abraca... (He dropped a carrot into his hat.) Whoa! Oh, no. I almost had it. If only I could remember the magic words. Anthony: (He babbles.) The rabbit took my carrot! Greg: You wouldn't have another carrot, would you, Anthony? Anthony: That was my last one. GIVE ME BACK MY CARROT, RABBIT! (He uses his teeth to pull a carrot out of his hat.) Greg... you wouldn't mind practicing in your magic tricks in your room, would you? Greg: I guess not. (He gets up, while trying to memorized his magic words.) Abraca... Oh, dear. Anthony: I'm going to have to make onion soup now. (He puts his carrot down.) When I cut onions it makes me cry. (He's crying, while cutting his onion with his knife.) Greg: Oh, don't cry, Anthony. Hey, take a look at this. This will make you smile. (It translates to the Song: Song: Zardo Zap. A scene where Leanne Halloran as Zardo Zap. While, the Wiggles, their kids & dancers are dancing to an alien.) Greg: (singing) Well Zardo Zap was flying around She landed her saucer here on the ground Zardo Zap hadn't been here long When she started singing this song All: Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Greg: (singing) When everybody saw her on the ground People started gathering around Very soon her song caught on Everyone sang along All: Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Greg: (singing) She thought that Earth was really hip She was tired and hungry after making the trip Thirty zillion clicks is a long way to come To get some pappadums All: Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo Coo coo coo coo coo coo coo coo (A camera clicking transition to Murray & Captain are staring at them.) Captain Feathersword: Oh! Oh, really? Murray: Yes, really. Captain Feathersword: (Jeff arrives.) Well, I once saw a baby this tall. Murray: (Greg arrives.) Ha! I once a baby as tall as this. Captain Feathersword: (Dorothy arrives.) Oh, that's nothing. I once saw a baby as tall as this. Hoo-hoo! Murray: (He laughs, while Wags arrives.) Well, I once saw a baby that was this tall! Captain Feathersword: A baby that was that tall?! Murray: Yes. Captain Feathersword: Babies don't grow that tall. Murray: Baby giraffes do. I saw a baby giraffe. Captain Feathersword: Wow, that's amazing! Hoo-hoo-hoo. Jeff: What are you two doing? Captain Feathersword: Oh, we're just telling... tall tales. Dorothy: (She giggles.) Oh! I'm glad you're all here. Can you tell another Wiggle tale, please? Anthony: (He entered to the camera.) Would you like to hear another Wiggle tale? (with Greg, Jeff & Murray.) Another Wiggle tale coming up. Captain Feathersword: Oh, I love a good tale! Anthony: (A Wiggle tales book opens transition to our four Wiggle leapers, while he narrates offscreen.) Once upon a time, there were four famous leapers. A purple leaper. A blue leaper. A yellow leaper. And a red leaper. Each of them wanted to leap across the sky. But they couldn't. Then, one day... ..they decided to leap together! (They're leaping over to make a 4 colored rainbow. Until, it translates back to Captain & the Wiggles.) Anthony: And that's how the first Wiggle rainbow came to be. Greg: Hey. That's good. Good story. (They're all clapping to Anthony for the story ended. Until, 4 colored sparkled rainbow transition to the Song: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. A scene where the Wiggles are driving the Big Red Car having a wonderful time & they could toot, toot, chugga, chugga again before they headed back home.) Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat. Playing his guitar. Murray's in the back seat (with the other Wiggles singing.) Of the Big Red Car. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Jeff is fast asleep. He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all (with the other Wiggles singing.) Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Anthony is eating. He's got so much food. He's eating apples and oranges (with the other Wiggles singing.) And fruit salad too! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Singing Greg: (singing) "Scooby doo ah" The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. (After the song, as they wave to the camera since the Big Red Car was flying across the sky. Until, Anthony puppet pulls the screen transition to Captain Feathersword & the Wiggles are waving goodbye to each other to the screen.) Category:Transcripts Category:1999 Category:Finished Transcripts